Prelude to Liberation
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: Master Assassin Juliette Marie Dorian, daughter of the Assassins Arno Dorian and Elise de la Serre, is sent to track down Templar Grand Master Robert Starrick in London, a Templar stronghold, to re-acquire Assassin documents on the mysterious Shroud of Eden. Please read and review!


Prelude to Liberation

The mid 1800's was a period of great change for the City of London. New inventions were invented to push humanity forwards in ways never seen before. Factories began to grow and push newly produced freight in all directions. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, the long-standing war between the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templar Order raged on. Since the death of Edward Kenway in 1735, the Templars have held London in their firm grasp. The Grand Master of the Templar Order, Robert Starrick, began his search for a Piece of Eden that Edward Kenway had brought to London, a Shroud of Eden. He possessed valuable Assassin documents pertaining to the Shroud that are dangerous in Templar hands. The British Assassins need the documents back, and they would send their bravest Assassin to get them back, no matter what the cost...

* * *

Juliette Marie Dorian approached the other Assassins sitting at a table, inside the poorly lit Assassin HQ in Crawley. At the head of the table was the only Council member in Crawley, Leonard Frye, who saw Juliette approach the table from afar.

"Hello Juliette," Leonard greeted her with a smile. "We have some good news. Have a seat."

"Oh, and what may this good news be?" Juliette replied, as she lifted her black robes underneath her chair, and sat down, with her hands crossed on the table.

"You sound eager to hear this news. Well, here it is." Leonard began. "We have gotten word from Frederick Ashland in London that our documents have been found."

"Then let's get them back, shall we?" Juliette stated, with eagerness in her voice.

"Yes, we will." Leonard replied, in a hush tone. "But they are in possession of the man holding London by the throat, Robert Starrick."

Juliette looked up, a stern look came across her face. Robert Starrick, the Grand Master of the Templar Order. He came in to power in the year 1828, and has been firmly in charge of the Templar owned factories in London. Just hearing his name made her feel nauseous.

"Robert Starrick, you say?" Juliette asked. "I still say we find where he is in London and reacquire the documents. We must do it whatever the cost."

Leonard nodded his head and gave a sigh.

"Is this what you really want to do, Juliette?" Leonard asked cautiously. "This is a high risk mission."

Juliette looked back up at her mentor and gave him a reassuring look.

"It is." Juliette replied. "Send a couple of us to London, and we shall see to it that Robert Starrick meets his end."

"It seems that I can only send you, as George is dealing with an injured arm, and my son Ethan is with his wife Cecily training their apprentice Michelle Halen, and your husband is away in India with the rest of the Council." Leonard stated.

"I send you, Juliette Dorian to London to find Frederick Ashland, and he will tell you where to find Robert Starrick. I await to hear the news to show that he has fallen."

Juliette nodded her head. "Thank you, Mentor. I will see that it will be done. Inform Alana that I will be away for a few days."

"I will inform your daughter when I see her." Leonard reassured Juliette, with a smile.

George Westhouse came up to her and patted her on the shoulder with his good hand.

"Bring him to an end! I believe in you!" He shouted with glee.

"Thank you, George."

Juliette nodded her head and patted him back and walked back to her quarters to prepare for her journey to London.

Juliette arrived in her sleeping quarters and walked up to an oak chest sitting at the foot of her bed in the dimly lit room. She pulled a key out from her left pocket, and unlocked the chest. Out from the chest she pulled a kukri made of obsidian. Juliette received the kukri as a gift from from her Mentor Leonard on behalf of the Indian Brotherhood. She placed it in the scabbard on her left leg. She grabbed her Assassin Gauntlet on the counter, and slid it onto her right wrist. As she was about to walk out of her room, Ethan appeared in the doorway, with his wife at his side.

"Hi there, Juliette." Ethan began. "I'm sorry Cecily and I can't accompany you to London. I wish you the best in your mission."

Juliette nodded, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Ethan." Juliette replied. "I wish nothing but the best for Cecily and yourself in training Michelle."

Ethan and Cecily smiled, and walked off to their quarters. Juliette, on the other hand, walked out of the Assassin Headquarters to a carriage that was bound for London.

* * *

The bumpy carriage ride came to an end, the sounds of busy streets loudly voicing themselves outside the carriage. Juliette got out of the carriage, and all Juliette could smell was the pollution coming from the factories, mixed in with a small tinge of rain.

Hasn't changed at all in ten years, Juliette thought to herself, smiling.

St. Paul's Cathedral towered over central London, the fog covering the lower part of the domed roof. Juliette pulled up her hood to protect her hair from the rain. Just as she pulled her hood up, a hooded figure gestured to her from a shop. Juliette recognized a Hidden Blade bracer on it's left wrist. She hurried across the street and entered the shop.

"You must be Juliette Dorian." The voice began. Juliette looked up to see a man with short brown hair, and a seemingly light brown beard. "Frederick Ashland, at your service. So good to see you. Come up to the roof, I will tell all up there." Frederick led Juliette out through the entrance of the shop, and the two of them climbed up onto the roof of the shop. Frederick helped Juliette up onto the roof. The two of them turned around, and watched the sun start to set behind St. Paul's. Juliette looked around the city. To see smokestacks litter the sky with smoke and slowly suffocate the City of London landscape broke her heart.

"My God, what has become of this city?" Juliette asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

Frederick frowned, shrugged, and gave out a sigh.

"A smog infested wasteland," Frederick began. "Ever since these factories sprung up within the past twenty years, pollution here in London has reached an all-time high, and even worse, they bear the Starrick name. London has become a hell for all the people here, working shifts of up to 15 to 20 hours, and if those Templars find that Piece of Eden, will make it far worse. I assume you are here for the documents?"

"I am, indeed." Juliette replied.

"I have names. Two of Robert Starrick's right hand men." Frederick began. "James Parker, a Templar from Boston, has been Starrick's influence in British politics. On the other hand, we have Alfred Thorne, Starrick's occult specialist, underneath his job as a tea merchant. Take them out however you see fit, but make sure you bring them to an end."

"What can you tell me about Mr. Parker?" Juliette questioned, after spying to Templar drawings in his hand. Frederick lifted the drawing up to show her.

"James Parker is a Templar from Boston, recently moved to London. He met Mr. Starrick in 1843, and quickly made a name for himself in British politics since he came. He could gain access to the higher ups in parliament if he is left in there." Frederick replied.

"Where was he last seen?" Juliette questioned.

"I last heard he was around the parliament buildings." Frederick returned. "Tomorrow you may find him there, attending a session of Parliament, and hopefully obtain a lead on Starrick's location. But for now, you must rest, for your work begins tomorrow."

Juliette nodded her head, with thoughts of shame flooding her head after seeing exhausted workers heading home from their shifts at the Starrick run factories. The two Assassins descended down the building, and entered the shop, where Juliette went upstairs to rest.

* * *

Juliette arrived across from the Parliament buildings and observed the courtyard from afar. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on rooftops, making Juliette's feet hot. The shadow of Big Ben's tower loomed over the courtyard. After a few minutes of looking, Juliette spied a man in a Templar uniform, with slicked back black hair, with a black moustache, looking quite concerned about something. Parker, I have you now, Juliette thought to herself, as she descended down the building, and quickly blended in with the crowd. She unsheathed her blade when she was close. Parker heard the click of the blade, and a horrified look came upon Parker's face.

"Assassin! ASSASSIN!" He shouted. "Police! Police!" He was running for the rooftop. Upon hearing the shouting, the police constables pulled out their batons and charged Juliette.

Juliette was ready for the police, as she dropped a smoke bomb, leaving the policemen blinded by the smoke. She then continued her pursuit of Parker and ascended to the roof. During the pursuit of Parker, Juliette slipped, and felt her left knee buckle before popping. She screamed as she crumpled to the ground, grasping her knee in pain. She looked up to see that Parker had slipped on a puddle as well. Fighting through the pain, she continued to chase him down, and as he was running backwards, a slash from Juliette's kukri made Parker fall on his backside, into a corner on the roof. Blood was welling from his slash wound, staining his uniform. Juliette limped towards him with her hidden blade out, and held it to his throat.

"Hello, Parker." Juliette began, grimacing from her knee pain. "I have a question for you."

"I'll answer anything! As long as you let me live!" Parker pleaded.

"Very well. Do you know where your boss' research on the Piece of Eden is?" Juliette asked, a look of anger across her face.

Parker spat in Juliette's face. Juliette wiped the saliva from her face, and retaliated by holding her blade to his throat, cutting him a little bit. Blood started to well from his cut.

"Once more chance." Juliette stated sternly.

"My associate Alfred!" He shouted. "He knows where it is! Let me live!"

Juliette thrust her hidden blade into his throat, wiped his wound with her handkerchief and closed his eyes. She rose up to her feet.

"You know I can't do that." Juliette whispered to herself, as she hobbled away from Parker to tell Frederick her good news.

* * *

Juliette arrived at Frederick's shop later in the evening. The sun was setting behind St. Paul's as she arrived. Frederick looked up from behind the counter, surprised by Juliette's arrival. Frederick set down his coffee.

"Hello, Juliette." Frederick began, a smile illuminating his face. "Were you successful?"

Juliette pulled out the bloodstained handkerchief and placed it on the table.

"I'll let you answer that question, Frederick." Juliette replied. Frederick took the handkerchief and folded it.

"Did you acquire a location for Mr. Starrick?" He asked.

Juliette nodded her head.

"I didn't." Juliette replied, "but he gave me the name of Alfred Thorne." Juliette pointed to the drawing on the table. Frederick picked up the photo and examined it again.

"Through muttering outside my shop, I have picked up a location on him." Frederick began. "He is going to be at the Royal Exchange not too far from here tomorrow morning, browsing tea with his daughter, Lucy."

"With him gone, my path to Mr. Starrick will be much clearer." Juliette replied. "I will pay a visit to the Exchange tomorrow, but now, I must rest. I will see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Frederick."

Frederick nodded his head approvingly, noticing that Juliette was walking with a limp.

"Something wrong with your leg there, Juliette?"

Juliette turned around, already halfway up the stairs.

"Chasing after Parker, I slipped on the roof, and fucked up my knee." Juliette replied hushly.

Frederick returned a look of concern towards Juliette.

"This isn't gonna hinder your mission, isn't it?"

Juliette nodded her head confidently. "No it shouldn't."

Frederick returned a smile.

"If you say so, Juliette." Frederick replied. "Head up and rest. You need to be up bright and early to bring Mr. Thorne to an end."

Juliette nodded her head, smiling as she made her way up to her upstairs room. She sat down on the bed, and undid the fasteners on her Assassin Gauntlet, setting it on the nightstand beside her bed. Juliette undid her overcoat and hung it up behind the door. Letting out a deep breath, Juliette sat down on the bed again, and stretched her legs, tucking herself under the covers. Juliette fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow, resting up to prepare herself for the assassination of Alfred Thorne the next day.

* * *

Juliette awoke early in the morning, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The sun began to rise through her bedroom window as she grabbed her kukri and placed it in the scabbard on her left leg. She found her Assassin Gauntlet on her drawer and slid it on her right wrist. She flicked out her hidden blade, and flicked it back in, and walked downstairs to meet with Frederick, who was sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Juliette." Frederick began. "On your way to the Exchange?"

"Yes, I am." Juliette replied, with a head nod.

"Best of luck." He replied, with a smile. "How's the knee?"

Juliette let out a deep breath. "Better than it was yesterday. Not as painful."

"Good to hear, Juliette." Frederick replied. "Be careful out there."

Juliette turned around to meet Frederick's eyes as she was partway out the door.

"You know me, Freddie. I'm always careful."

Frederick rolled his eyes sarcastically as Juliette closed the door behind her, on the way to the Exchange.

* * *

Juliette arrived at the Royal Exchange at around eight-thirty, after looking at her pocket watch. The air wasn't smoggy, the sky was clear and visible. She climbed up on the south face of the building. When she got up to the roof, she walked up to the ledge and scanned the area. After staying still for a few moments, Juliette felt a strong headache coming on, and pressed her hand against her head. Suddenly, her vision went blue. Everyone had a different color. Civilians were grey, Policemen were blue, and her target showed up in gold. He was walking towards an exit. Her eagle vision went away as she descended down to ground level and followed Alfred through the crowd. As soon as Alfred and Lucy disappeared, Juliette rounded the corner, and struck. She spun Alfred around, grabbed him by the collar, pushed him against a wall, and unsheathed her hidden blade.

"Leave, Lucy! Leave!" He ordered his young daughter. Lucy looked up at Juliette, and spat on her feet, before scurrying away on his order. "What do you want, Assassin scum?"

"I want two things from you." Juliette stated. "One. Where is your Master? Two. Where is the information on the Piece of Eden?"

"Very well, very well!" Alfred replied. "Mr. Robert Starrick is in his office in the Mansion Building, he stays there Day and night with the research! Are you happy, Assassin?"

Juliette thrust her hidden blade under his jaw, pulled it out quickly, and quickly sheathed it. His body slumped to the cobblestone, dead. Juliette dabbed her handkerchief in his wound, showing that the deed was done.

"Yes I am, thank you." Juliette muttered to herself, leaving quietly among the crowd before the policemen had realized what had happened.

* * *

Juliette arrived at Frederick's shop just before noon, with Frederick greeting her with a smile.

"Welcome back, Juliette." Frederick greeted. "Were you successful?"

"Yes, I was." Juliette replied. "All that remains is Starrick."

Frederick gave her a grin of approval.

"Did you acquire his location?" He asked sternly.

"Yes I did. He is in his office in the Mansion Building." Juliette replied. "I plan to strike as soon as I am able."

"Do so with caution." Frederick stated. "I want to see a change of seasons in London. Good luck, Juliette Dorian. May the Creed guide you."

"Thank you, Frederick." Juliette replied, as she left his shop to find Starrick.

Juliette arrived at the Mansion Building, just before sunset. The mayor of London's residence was rather on the large side, Juliette thought, and how could Starrick get an office in there. Juliette triggered her eagle vision, and spied Starrick in his office, along with several guards, with one at the entrance. Juliette snuck up beside him, grabbed his right arm, and tucked it behind his arm.

"Lead me to Starrick, and not make it suspicious." Juliette whispered into the Templar's ear. "Let's go for a stroll."

Juliette nudged the Templar forward, and up the stairs, without bothering the Templar guards. Juliette tried her hardest to avoid limping, with every step causing a pain that felt like stepping on several needles. As they were approaching Starrick's office, she could hear Starrick say something.

"We are done in here, Crawford. Have yourself a fine evening." He bellowed. Shortly after, Crawford Starrick walked by Juliette, not knowing who she was, and gave her a look of disgust. Juliette shoved the Templar she used to get in aside and walked in the open door. She slammed the door and locked it.

"Juliette Dorian. I should have known it was Frye's little runt. Coming for your research, I presume?" He yelled.

"Robert Starrick. The man who is bleeding London dry. Why do you do this?" Juliette roared back.

"To keep every man, woman, and child in check! My factories keep them employed, they get paid a decent wage, and you want to ruin it?" He stated harshly.

"It's not that I am trying to stop," Juliette began. "You have research that does not belong to you. Return it, and I will let you live. Refuse, and you die."

"Forget it, whore." Starrick said, as he pulled out his cutlass. "The Shroud of Eden doesn't belong to you. You'll just play a game of keep-away, and it won't work. You Assassins wouldn't know how to use it. For that reason, I'm going to cut you down."

Starrick charged at Juliette. Juliette countered by pulling out her kukri, to deflect the blow. Starrick shoved Juliette into his bookshelf harshly, which dislocated Juliette's left shoulder. She grimaced in pain, but quickly forced her shoulder back into her socket, and continued to fight. Juliette's Kukri and Starrick's cutlass locked up. Starrick broke the stalemate by kicking Juliette's injured knee. Juliette yelped in pain, clutching her left knee in pain. Starrick shoved Juliette into the bookshelf again, with it teetering. Juliette mustered enough energy to roll out of the way, with the bookshelf falling in behind her. Juliette could feel the adrenaline course through her veins. She screamed, and unleashed a fury of blows on Starrick, parrying all that came his way. Juliette then found her opening. Juliette slashed Starrick's stomach upwards, and then stabbed him in the knee with her kukri. Starrick slumped to his knees and screamed in pain.

"Finish me. Do it. My son will rule over London and continue the reign of Starrick. You will never find the Shroud. You can do all the research you want." He said, with a snide tone.

Juliette looked down at the wounded Starrick. She unsheathed her hidden blade and stabbed him in the throat. He fell to the ground, dead.

"The Shroud will be found, Starrick. In time. You will not be a part of it, however. Your son may succeed you, but in time, he will fall also. May you find peace amongst the dead. Requiescat in Pace." Juliette stated, as she closed Starrick's eyes, and grabbed his Templar necklace. Juliette approached his desk, and found the research hidden in the drawer of his desk. After pocketing the research, Templars broke the door down. Juliette was ready, and grabbed a smoke bomb, and threw it towards them. Juliette smashed through a window and landed in a haystack outside before the smoke dissipated.

Juliette arrived at Frederick's shop just before sunrise the next morning. Frederick was startled awake by Juliette opening the door.

"Juliette! So good to see you! Were you successful?" He asked.

Juliette, clutching her shoulder, pulled out Starrick's Templar necklace from her pocket.

Frederick got out of his chair, to have a look at the necklace.

"He is gone! This is a success for the Assassins!" he said with glee.

"Indeed it is," Juliette replied. "But over the course of the night, it seems they may have elected a new Grand Master, and he doesn't care about the Pieces of Eden. His name is Geoffrey Marand."

"I will keep tabs on him." Frederick promised.

Frederick got up from his chair, and draped Juliette's right arm across his shoulders, and assisted Juliette out to a waiting carriage outside his shop.

"Also, as he was dying, he stated that his son, Crawford, will succeed Marand. Be ready for him." Juliette replied, as she was entering the carriage.

"I will, for sure." Frederick nodded his head. "Be sure to treat your injuries as soon as you are able. "

Juliette smirked as Frederick banged on the carriage. The carriage's destination was to Crawley, containing Juliette and word of Starrick's death.

Juliette arrived in the Assassin headquarters, to roars of approval in the main hall. Leonard Frye, her mentor, stood at the end of the table, clapping. Juliette approached the table slowly and placed Starrick's necklace on the table.

"So it is true, then?" Leonard asked. "He really is gone?"

Juliette nodded her head and sighed.

"Yes, he is." Juliette replied. Roars of enthusiasm came from the Assassins around the table. "But they elected a new Grand Master, named Geoffrey Marand. He has no interest in the Piece of Eden. Frederick said he would keep tabs on him anyhow."

"Excellent." Leonard stated. "For your hard work in London, you have been awarded a spot on the Assassin Council. Do you accept?"

Juliette opened her mouth, in shock.

"It would be an honor, mentor. What of the other members?" She asked.

"All were killed in action in India. Your husband was the only survivor, and he is on his way back now."

Arno and Elise walked into the chamber, unbeknownst to Juliette.

"Speaking of coming back, here are two people who have really missed you."

Juliette turned around, to see her parents, the retired Assassins Arno Dorian and Elise de la Serre, both using walking sticks. Juliette walked up to them and gave them a gentle hug.

"Mother! Father! What brings you to out to Crawley?"

"Leonard wrote to us, actually." Elise said, her voice cackling. "He wants us to help train new initiates." Arno nodded his head gently. Juliette looked up at Leonard and flashed a smile. Leonard returned a smile towards Juliette and her parents. Juliette walked up to Leonard, as her parents went to their quarters and got themselves comfortable.

"Thanks for bringing them here, Leonard." Juliette said, with a smile on her face.

"I needed them here." Leonard replied. "I'm sure you wanted to see them as well. The French Brotherhood approved of my request, and now they are here."

Juliette looked back at her parents.

"What of Francois?" Juliette asked her parents. "I haven't heard from him since I left Paris ten years ago."

Arno had himself a seat, shortly followed by Elise.

"Francois is settling down in Saint-Denis, with his wife and two children." Arno replied to his daughter, a smile growing on her father's face. "Speaking of which, how is your daughter?"

Juliette smiled.

"Alana is doing fine, father." Juliette told her father. "She is currently asleep now. I bet she will be very eager to see you when she wakes up from her nap." Arno nodded his head, as Juliette walked back up to the table.

Leonard looked down at the newly acquired research.

"This research is valuable to our cause. We will enter London and search when it is the right time. For now, it has to be studied, in case we acquire it in the near future." Leonard added.

"I will keep them safe, and I promise to study them, Mentor." Juliette replied. After concluding their conversation, Ethan came up and patted Juliette on her right shoulder.

"Good job Juliette. I wish I could have joined you on that mission." Ethan told her. Juliette turned her head to meet Ethan.

"I wish I could be like you, Juliette." Ethan said, with a hushed tone.

"In time you will, Ethan." Juliette answered Ethan. "The Creed will guide you down your destined path."

Ethan flashed her a smile, and went off to his quarters to be with his wife, Cecily. After Ethan left, Juliette returned to her quarters and pulled a chair up to the table in her room, quietly as to not wake her daughter. She sat down, slid and set her Assassin Gauntlet on the table, and for the first time, examined the research she acquired on the mysterious Shroud of Eden. As Juliette sat down, she could hear stirring from the bed. She looked over to see Alana looking at her.

"What are you doing up, young lady?"

"I wanted to see you when you got home, and woke up when you came in." Alana replied happily. "How was London, mother?"

Juliette clasped her hands firmly, and then her knee reminded her that it still hurt. Looking at the papers on her desk, Juliette smiled knowing that she succeeded in her mission.

"Mother succeeded in her mission, but she's hurting."

"I'm glad you succeeded Mother, but I'm sad that you're hurt." Alana replied , leaping into Juliette's lap to give her a hug. Juliette was thankful that Alana didn't leap up onto her bad knee.

"Guess what, Alana?" Juliette asked happily.

Alana looked up. "What is it mother?"

"Grandpa Arno and Grandma Elise are here to stay with us in Crawley."

Alana's jaw dropped.

"Can I go see them mother? Can I go see them?"

"Not now, Alana. They're resting." Juliette replied, with a hush tone. Alana frowned. "But if you'd like, you can stay here and help Mother read these documents on the Shroud of Eden."

Alana smiled and adjusted herself to face the documents sitting on the table, and began to read the documents.

"Mother, what is a Shroud of Eden?"

Juliette looked over her daughter's head, and examined the documents with her.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Alana's smile grew larger, as the pair began to examine the documents that Juliette recovered from Templar hands in London.


End file.
